Stay Beautiful
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sukka-centric, hints of Kataang, one-shot Being told he's beautiful is something Sokka just can't seem to wrap his head around, so Suki helps him understand. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: I'm not entirely happy with this, but I still think the premise is cute. The song is adorable, too.

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Stay Beautiful**_

**Rating**: PG-13

_July 4, 2008_

* * *

"_He finds another way to be  
__The highlight of my day.  
I'm taking pictures in my mind__  
So I can save them for a rainy day.  
__It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away_."

- _**Stay Beautiful**_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

It unnerved Sokka how she was looking at him, but he didn't say a word as Suki surveyed him as they sat around the campfire. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to trail over her features, as well, and he smiled back at her when she smiled.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

He was taken back by her comment, having never been called that in his lifetime. Handsome, sure. Good looking? Why, thank you. Beautiful? Wasn't that saved for women?

"Beautiful? Don't you mean sexy, handsome, or just gorgeous with my manly and rugged good looks?"

Still smiling, she rolled her eyes. "Sure, I guess... but beautiful," she said before she nodded curtly, getting up and walking slowly in the direction of where his sister was cleaning up from dinner.

Beautiful? Him?

"Suki!" he got up and followed her to where Katara was washing the plates they had used for dinner, while Aang was drying them. Suki sat in the company of the two who were softly discussing something which border-lined on teasing banter; she found it amusing to just sit and watch their budding romance, with was undoubtfully there.

Turning to the sound of her name being called, she smiled as Sokka approached her.

"You look confused," Katara said, pausing from her conversation with Aang to look over her brother.

"I am confused," he responded, sitting next to Suki. "What did you mean by calling me that?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her, waiting for her answer.

"What'd she call you?" Aang asked, leaning back and peering around Katara to see Sokka's face.

"Beautiful."

Katara and Suki looked at each other, giggling at the confusion now plastered on both of their faces.

"What?"

"Girls are crazy."

"Oh, nothing," Katara responded, cleaning a dish before passing it off to Aang, who took it without missing a beat.

"That's the 'it's-definitely-something-but-you're-going-to-have-to-work-for-it' nothing," Aang responded all-knowingly, nodding like he had revealed a great mystery.

"You hang around with girls too much, man," Sokka gave him a look, nodding his head at Katara. "Soon you're going to be sewing and making a lot more jewelry than you already do for her."

"What's wrong with sewing?" Aang asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Katara stressed, glaring at Sokka. "Stop being sexist. And I like the jewelry he's made for me."

"Thank you!"

Sparing a glance at Suki, who was also glaring at him, he sighed. "Sorry. But, uh–oh right, back to what I was asking... how can you call a guy beautiful?"

"Because you are. So is Katara," she reasoned, nodding and smiling when she saw Aang nod in agreement. "You have a good-looking bloodline. Your father, you, Katara... and I'm sure your mother was, too, there's no doubt about it there."

"She was," Sokka nodded, glancing at Katara who also nodded.

"So, why not take the compliment?" she said, shrugging, figuring it was common knowledge rather than something he'd have to digest and turn over in his mind.

"Sure, but... can you give some reasoning behind that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what in the world she was trying to get at.

"Reasoning? Besides the obvious, you can brighten up anyone's day by cracking a joke, or... even, for me, just smiling is enough. You're the highlight of every day together we've had, and I'm not lying." She smiled as he smiled at her again and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, nudging him a bit, but continued, "Even though sometimes it's hard to talk to you–"

"What? How?"

"Besides you being difficult and questioning everything I say," she gave him a pointed look, but then stopped, looking thoughtful, "... well, I don't know how to explain this..." she trailed off, looking at Katara for help, hoping she'd know what she was talking about. They sat in silence, Katara also finding it hard to word what she wanted to say.

Finally, she spoke, looking thoughtfully into the distance. "He takes your breath away? As if he was," she cleared her throat, ducking her head a bit, "you know, bending it right out of you?"

Suki nodded emphatically, agreeing. She smiled at Katara, then at Aang who visibly blushed at her words, before looking back at her boyfriend. Katara was blushing a lovely shade of pink, refusing to look behind her at Aang.

"There are some times I forget to breathe, it's ridiculous," Suki added, chuckling at herself. "It's those eyes."

"I take your breath away?" Sokka asked, beaming from ear to ear. He sat closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Finally noticing his sister and best friend in their apparent bright pink state, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What's up with you guys?" he asked obliviously.

"Sokka." She leaned into him before saying, turning his head to face her to change the topic back to where it was. "Don't get cocky, but it's the truth." She kissed him softly on the lips, then moved to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Who said anything about being cocky?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows yet again at her, trying to clue her into what he was insinuating.

"Gross!"

"Shut up, Katara," he frowned at her. "We're having an adult conversation over here. Your ears shouldn't be hearing this." He waved a hand in dismissal, giving her a look to get lost or he'd be forced to lose _her_.

"Oh, don't let me stop you from maturing, since you obviously need to work on that. Come on, Aang," she said, taking the Avatar's hand and pulling him up and away with her. "I know something better we can do..."

"Adult conversation, now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, kissing her lips when his sister was out of sight. "Because I was just about to show you all of the ways I think you're beautiful, and that could take a while."

"Show?" she asked softly against his mouth.

"My lips love to take a long time talking, if you remember correctly." He kissed her again, proving his point.

"I think I might need reminding," she responded.

"Mmhmm," was all he responded with as he kissed her again, pulling her close.

The last rational thought that passed through her mind? She should definitely compliment him more often, especially with these results.


End file.
